


Orthodoxy

by Darkrealmist



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Aliens, Angels, Card Games, Civil War, Corruption, Fantasy, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, Horror, Illnesses, Intrigue, Invasion, Machines, Magic, Mirrodin | New Phyrexia, Poison, Politics, Science Fiction, Spies & Secret Agents, Surgery, Villains, War, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Atraxa: The praetors manufactured her as a testament to their singular purpose. But the scars etched on (or not etched on) the angel horror’s body present the physical symbol of a Phyrexia disunited.
Kudos: 5





	Orthodoxy

Orthodoxy

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of _Magic: The Gathering_.

Card Reference: <http://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=420645>

Summary:

Atraxa: The praetors manufactured her as a testament to their singular purpose. But the scars etched on (or not etched on) the angel horror’s body present the physical symbol of a Phyrexia disunited.

* * *

Underling Ethu’s 263rd report read simply “Yes, my lord. Overwhelmingly, my lord.”

The Resistance was slag. Those soldiers who weren’t dead died in retreat or retreated with nowhere to retreat to.

Phyrexia extended its command until there was nothing left to take. The invaders’ glorious infection had taken hold, and saving the plane was a lost cause.

The Outcast’s immunity couldn’t remove this poison. Not when so few scraps of Mirrodin’s purity remained. How corrupt his artificial world had become! Even Karn deserted the metal tumour that grew out of and reforged Argentum.

He was not the last. The Oldwalkers, detached from reality as much as Phyrexia disregarded its victims’ “souls,” would see their monumental works destroyed.

An archangel guided the blades defending the Mirran refuge. Her cry for justice affected the survivors, but not the biomechanical converts stripped of such spiritual impediment.

“We shall not shatter this dissenter’s parts to make a null seraph. A tenacity as indomitable on the battlefield, we will honour with our magnificence,” the Grand Cenobite blessed.

Elesh Norn’s Apostles sent ambassadors. A collaboration, to mark the end of the Mirran-Phyrexian War!

Jin-Gitaxias, Sheoldred, and Vorinclex agreed.

Urabrask refused. He disputed the unity his fellow praetors hypocritically undermined through inter-faction power struggles and spying, except this was baseless conjecture among Gitaxian pontiffs, not a direct decree by the Quiet Furnace’s reticent foreman.

In consuming Mirrodin, the infectors too had been infected – by an instinct to be led, critical thinking, ambition, compassion, and renunciation of goals. Urabrask’s direction the Mirrans be let alone and the furnace vents sealed merely stood in deepest contrast.

Atraxa, Praetors’ Voice. Metal and flesh smashed, spliced, and sutured to singularize Phyrexia’s ideal.

“A hole prevents a sphere from forming.” So it is scraped in the Argent Etchings.

To build an angel missing the influence of red mana…That created a hole. The contradiction poisoned the Progress Engine, Steel Thanes, and Vicious Swarm slower than it did the Machine Orthodoxy.

Norn’s sects’ literalism showed them imperfection in their allegedly perfect whole, although they were without the ability to speak out of turn.

What crossed their minds defied Orthodoxy.

Could there be perfection beyond _compleation_?


End file.
